1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for configuring an idle screen thereof and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal for dynamically changing an idle screen and a method for configuring the idle screen of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as mobile terminals provide various, complex functions, a consideration of the convenience of user interfaces (UIs) including a menu display, and the like, is needed. Further, mobile terminals which have more user-friendly UIs are desired.